1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a sheet metal blank a tubular blank or a partially formed blank while pulses of current are applied to the blank.
2. Background Art
The extent to which metal parts may be formed by plastically deforming sheet metal blanks or tubular blanks is limited by the strength and the inherent formability of the metal. Complex parts that have pronounced recesses or protrusions may not be formed from a single blank if the formability of the metal is exceeded by the strain required for forming the part. In some instances, parts with complex geometries may require forming multiple parts separately and joining them together by spot welding, riveting, or otherwise fastening the panels together. Forming multiple parts that must be assembled together to create a combined part of the desired shape increases the number of parts and the costs associated with manufacturing the combined part.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for forming extensively formed parts made in a single piece that are plastically deformable to the maximum extent.